


A Rose on His Wrist

by Millabloop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I didn't mean to make it so angsty, Keith and Lance are both so oblivious I literally slapped myself while writing, Keith dropped out the second he graduated high school, Keith is all about them conspiRACIES, Keith is so gay, Kinda slow burny, Lance is still bi af, Lance is studying to become an astronomer and he kinda hates it but also really loves it, Lmao I GAVE UP WHOOPS, Lots of swears oops, M/M, Mutual Pining, OH my god I'm so sorry this was a mistake, Pidge is the all seeing eye™, Shiro and Keith are adoptive brothers, non-binary Pidge, tattoo artist/florist au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millabloop/pseuds/Millabloop
Summary: Lance never wanted to be a florist.When Hunk told him to fill in a shift for one of the employees Lance laughed so hard he began to sob. After many lectures from Hunk’s side and suppressed giggles from Lance’s, he’s convinced. One day in that shop though, and Lance is sold.Keith has always wanted to be a tattoo artist.Shiro opened up the shop right after he got out of college. Every time Keith walked in after school he was completely enthralled by it all. The tiny buzzes of the pens, the art on every stretch of surface area, and most of all, the people.You could say they were both a little in love.





	1. Red Roses and Indigo Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fic was completely spontaneous. I was scrolling through au ideas I thought up a while ago and thought this would be cute because KLANCE. You can thank my friend for thinking of like 50% of this excellent dialogue. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> SORRY I GAVE UP AND ONLY GOT TWO CHAPTERS IN

On a good day the shop had at least two people come in looking for flowers, so as expected, Lance leaped out of his skin when the shop’s door bell jingled.

The young man that walked through the door looked like an angel through Lance’s post-nap lens. Well, if the man was an angel he was one that had sprung up out of hell on a murderous rampage.

“PLEASE. I NEED A FLOWER RIGHT NOW.” His voice bounced of the flower shop’s walls.

“Oh, hello and good day to you too, sir, how may I be in our assistance?” Lance spoke playfully, sleep still laced in his words. It was only 11:00, of course he was tired.

“Yeah, sure, hi. I need a flower.” The man lifted his hand, pushing his dark black bangs out of his eyes. Lance laughed lightly. 

“Do you have any specific flower in mind?” 

“I don’t know,” The man shifted his weight to his left foot. “A rose or something?”

A lopsided grin spread onto Lance’s face.

“OOooo. Is it for a….  _ Special someone….”  _ Lance wiggled his eyebrows. A faint blush snuck it’s way onto the man’s cheeks.

“I guess?” He spoke with a certain fondness in his voice. Lance’s shoulders sagged ever so slightly.  _ That’s too bad _ , Lance thought. _ He’s a pretty cute guy.  _

Lance rose from the uncomfortable wooden stool that he had to sit on while he worked the register. He rolled his shoulders back, shaking his hands in an attempt the fling the sleep out of his system. 

“Just one?” Lance grinned. The man nodded slowly. Lance laughed a little to himself, how could someone go from obnoxiously loud to silent so quickly?

“So, it’s it for an anniversary?” Lance made his way over to the display of roses.

“Ehhh,” The black haired man's voice streched across the flower shop. Lance glanced back at the man. His hands were behind his back, clasped together. “Not quite.”

“Oh, so what is it for then?”

The man was quiet. Lance suppressed the urge to laugh. He was  _ so  _ awkward. It’s like he’s spent his whole life living in a shack in the middle of the desert.

“Sir?” Possibly Lance had hit a personal spot? Whoops, not his fault for asking a cute guy some questions.

“OKAY, OKAY,” The man leaned back in the heels of his feet before continuing. “It’smycat’sbirthday.”

_ WHAT _ . 

Lance nearly collapsed. At this point, not laughing was border line impossible. He hadn't pinned the guy as a cat kinda person. The man was so angry when he walked in, Lance assumed he would have owned some big scary dog. He  _ was  _ dressed in all black, plus his arms  _ were  _ completely  covered in tattoos. 

Lance huffed, quick breaths coming out of his nose each time as a quiet substitute for a giggle.

“Of course! That’s  _ very  _ important. So what’s your cat’s name?” Lance shuffled behind a potted plant to get back to the counter. He swiftly adjusted the flower, cutting the stem to size and popping the thorns off one by one. 

When he glanced back up the man, he found that his stance had shifted majorly. His gaze was much softer, face flushed, his hands dropped down to his sides, with his hair messily hanging in his face.

Lance would never admit it, but his heart jumped a little.

“Sir?” Lance looked up at the man expectantly, waiting for a response.

“my- MY CAT IS GAY.”

Lance’s knees went weak. _Dear_ _ God.  _ This man.

“I mean  _ I’m  _ gay, my cat is Red.”

The strain it took Lance to not laugh was too much. He turned away, reaching blindly into the bucket that held the packets of plant food. Hit bit his finger in an attempt to stifle his laugh. 

“Wait. That’s nOT what I meant to say either.” The man’s voice sounded increasingly panicked.   

“Here’s your flower, Sir.” The man slapped his money on the counter and sprinted out of the shop faster than Sonic the Hedgehog running away from his responsibilities. 

Lance sat in the disbelief for a moment before collapsed from the chair, clutching his stomach as he wheezed. How could one man how so much awkwardness? Lance could admit it, he was very pretty guy, but  _ dear god _ he was terrible at socializing. 

He flung his hand up, tapping the counter top in search for his phone. Lance was still chortling when he sent his texts.

 

**Princess of Cuba** (Lance McClain) **_sent message to group chat_** <I Won’t Hesitate Bitch>

 

**Princess of Cuba** (Lance McClain)

> YOU WILL NOT BELISAE WAY HAPPRND

 

**The All Seeing Eye** (Pidge Holt)

> text correctly

> fucking dumbass 

 

**Cuddle Machine™** (Hunk Garrett)

> Pidge :((((

 

**The All Seeing Eye** (Pidge Holt)

> fucking dumb butt*

 

**Cuddle Machine™** (Hunk Garett)

> :/

> Ok Lance, what happened?

 

**Princess of Cuba** (Lance McClain)

> OK SO

> THIS GUY CAM INTO THE SHOP AND HE GOT A ROSE FOR HIS /CAT’S BIRTDAY/ > ADN HE FRIKIN TOLD ME HE WAS GAY

> I ALMOST FELL OFF HTE STOOL LIKE FIV E TIMES BC IT WAS SOOO FUNNY

 

**The All Seeing Eye** (Pidge Holt)

> calm the fuck down man

> *frick sorry Hunk

 

**Cuddle Machine™** (Hunk Garrett)

> Woah

> Also thank you Pidge

 

**The All Seeing Eye** (Pidge Holt)

> np, but i deserve cuddles after this

 

**Cuddle Machine™** (Hunk Garrett)

> Only because I’m awesome

 

**Princess of Cuba** (Lance McClain)

> HE HAD A MULLET

> A MULLET

> im on the floor wheEZING

> hunk pls i need u to cover my shitf im dead

 

**Cuddle Machine™** (Hunk Garrett)

> I laughed a little

> I’m sorry but also not really, mystery man

> Also sure Lance, but Allura won’t be happy

 

**Princess of Cuba** (Lance McClain)

> thaNK YOU

> I swear to goD I SAW A BIGFOOT TATTOO TOO

 

**The All Seeing Eye** (Pidge Holt)

> no way

> I love this man already

 

Lance couldn’t text anymore, he couldn’t breath either, his stomach was in such an intense pain from laughing so hard that he had to call Hunk in to take over his shift and help him up from the floor. Allura would be disappointed in him. 

On his way home he saw the same man he was just talking about outside the local tattoo parlor, aggressively talking into his phone, his face flushed. Lance had to duck into an alleyway so the man wouldn’t notice him howling in laughter from across the street.

 

* * *

 

“I screamed that I was gay at him, Pidge.” 

Keith sat out side of the tattoo shop he worked at, bouncing the rose lightly on his knee. He wanted to burn that dumb flower, but his dedication to Red was too strong.

“Oh my  _ god _ , Keith. I can't believe you.” Pidge’s breathless words made Keith want to slam his head into the wall. They spent the last minute or so cackling at Keith, anytime he spoke they would burst out in laughter. 

“Am I ever going to hear the end of this?” Keith knew the answer already, but it was worth a try. Pidge scoffed.

“Yeah fucking right. I’ve already snap chatted Shiro and he responded by sending me a video of him on the floor, tears literally streaming down his face. The comment was ‘my eyeliner is melting off damn my idiot brother.” Keith groaned, shoving his face into his free hand. The light blush he previously wore took over his entire face.

“I can’t believe that I, Keith Kogane, am the very mature Takashi Shirogane’s only weakness besides small children falling.” Pidge laughed loudly, causing Keith to pull his phone from his ear.

“Yeah, Shiro is a little bit evil.”

“True, but you would still bash his face in for even considering calling himself dumb so…”

“Okay, okay, I’m coming down to the shop right now. You obviously need some moral support and it’s almost my turn to work the register anyways.” Pidge’s voice caught itself on a steady beat, telling Keith that they were, indeed, walking down to the shop.

“I better open up then. Is Shiro in there or is he with Allured, that girl from the flower shop?” Keith lifted himself from the ledge he was sitting on, patting his pockets in search for his keys. 

“Sadly, he’s in there, he just locked the door so no one would hear him sobbing or see him re-applying his eyeliner.”

“What a fuckin drama queen.” Keith muttered, sliding the key into the lock and twisting open the glass door. “Isn’t the shop open right now anyways? How is the most responsible man I know such an idiot.”

“Yeah, well, I just realized I left my stupid coat in the lecture hall, I’ll see you soon, dorkwad.” Keith grumbled as he stepped into the tattoo parlor.

“Goodbye, Pidge.”

Keith walked slowly, scanning the shop for his older brother before striding to the front desk. He set his keys down next to the register, reaching over it to flip the light switch on. The overhead light flickered before filling the previously eerie room with a bright, yet somehow warm, white.

Keith smiled when he looked around. Anytime he entered the shop while it was open, a homey feeling would rush through his body.

Art lined every inch of the parlor’s walls. Any art you can imagine, it was there. Crayon drawings from the children of parents were framed and put up next renaissance era pieces. Pop art samples stood proudly side by side with crappy sketches depicting tattoo ideas. Keith spent most of his waiting hours watching the surrealism paintings, waiting for them to drip or fly out of their canvases onto the shop’s floor. 

Brushing his hand against the counter’s smooth surface, Keith could nearly hear the soft buzzing of tattoo pens. It made him happy to know that every day he could just stroll in here and listen to the buzz whenever he wanted. 

Keith’s eyes wandered, landing on his tattooed arm.

Tattoos littered Keith’s skin, the styles winding up his arm nearly as diverse as the art pinned up on the walls. He fondly poked one of his favorite tattoos, a simple adaption of the solar system in a bold indigo ink.

Fuck whoever said tattoos weren’t worth it, that people would regret getting them when older, because that definitely wasn’t true.

“Tattoos are great.” Keith muttered. He pushed himself up from his stool, deciding to actually go searching for Shiro.

Keith always walked softly, an old trait he had picked up from one of his foster sisters. He tiptoed across the shop, even though he knew that he could easily stomp around shouting for his brother to get out of his hiding spot, but he just wasn’t that type of guy.

A soft chuckle could be heard from the office Keith was nearing. Very careful to not step on the papers splayed across the floor, Keith made his way towards the door. It was cracked open ever so slightly, letting a small ray of light sneak it’s way into the darker hallway. 

Keith peeked through the small opening, glaring at his brother who was now sprawled on the floor wheezing. As if he saw and heard nothing Keith shoved the stubborn door open.

“Shiro,” Keith started. Shiro’s eyes widened when he heard Keith’s voice. His laughin stopped abruptly and he lifted himself up. 

“Can you explain why the shop was practically closed when I walked in, even though it’s about,” Keith paused to look at his watch. “Three hours after we open?” Keith twirled the rose in his hand, inspecting its edges, careful to not knock any loose petals and let them tumble to the ground.

Shiro cleared his throat, trying to block any remnants of a laugh out.

“You,” A small laugh. “You have to know why.”

“Oh, yeah, totally.” Keith narrowed his eyes. He knew the reason why Shiro was acting so different, yet it was still odd to see him act so out of character.

“I was cleaning up! Pidge asked me to so I locked up and cleaned.” Shiro was always quick to come up with excuses, it was the way he got Keith out of detention first day of school after moving in with Shiro’s family. Good times.

Keith turned to face the wall, tapping his fingers on the nearby desk (which was covered with paperwork and designs), Keith hummed softly.

“Is that so?” 

This was weird. Usually Keith was lectured by Shiro, not the other way around. 

“Because it might be just me, but when I walked in, I saw dust settled on the cash register.” Shiro looked like a little kid that had been caught eating sand when Keith turned around, guilty but also not guilty in the least bit.

Shiro lifted himself from the ground, smoothing down the loose strings that hung from the rips in his black jeans. He was too old to wear that stuff.

Keith looked up, making direct eye contact with Shiro, making sure to give him his best  _ I’m not angry, I’m just disappointed  _ face, causing the latter to burst out laughing.

“I’m- I-” Shiro bent over, resting his palms on his knees. “You just- my cat is gay?” Shiro breathed out another laugh that twisted itself into an ugly hackle. “It’s my cat’s  _ birthday _ .” He cackled like a grandmother watching the wheel of fortune and seeing that one contestant she hates lose.

Though Keith tried to prevent it, a small smile crept onto his face. It had been years since Shiro’s laughed like this. It felt good and refreshing.

“MmmHmm, I’m an embarrassment to this planet, I might as well chuck myself into the depths of space.” Another deep, choking laugh from Shiro. “Clean up after yourself, I’m going to go actually do my job like a responsible person.” 

He waved a hand lazily at Shiro as he left, a small grin plastered to his face.


	2. Dumb Doodles and Stupid Smles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge breaks Keith's heart and Allura abandons Lance.

“I mean, it’s not like I’m ever going back there, Pidge.” Keith sat at the cash register with Pidge at his side, swinging their feet as Keith spoke.

“C’mon dude, we both know you will.” Doodling on a stray piece of paper, Pidge tapped the tips of their shoes on the metal legs of the stool. 

“I wouldn’t do that if you gave me a million bucks.” Keith nudged them with his elbow, his face void of any playfulness. Pidge looked up from their drawing, glaring at Keith.

“Nice job, you messed me up. Now I have to actually stand and look for some new paper.” 

They sighed dramatically before crumpling up the paper, taking careful aim and tossing it towards the trash bin. They turned around, huffing proudly at the noise of the paper tumbling into the bin.

“Besides, it’s obvious you have a crush on Lance, even to the densest person I know, which is you.” 

Keith flicked their shoulder half heartedly. Pidge stood up, sticking their tongue out at Keith, and began to look around the shop for more paper. They shuffled around, tapping their legs as they whistled an undriven tune.

“Who the fuck is Lance?” Pidge stopped their movements momentarily before resuming their mindless tapping. They hummed for a moment as if trying to think of what to say.

“They guy at the flower shop, of course.” Keith narrowed his eyes at them, watching them as they trudged across the shop. 

“How do you know that?” Keith questioned. Pidge glanced back at him with an unenthusiastic look lingering behind their round glasses. They crossed their arms before shifting their weight to their left leg.

“We’ve gone over this many times, Keith.” Pidge turned around again, making a small  _ ah-ha  _ noise once they spotted a piece of paper that could be their next victim. “I know figuratively everything. I’m like a psychic but smaller and angrier.”

“Of course you are.” A smile crept onto Keith’s face, he’d heard Pidge boasting about this before and he wasn’t about to pass up this opportunity. 

“Keith, my buddy, my good pal, you know this. How do you think I hacked into the school’s mainframe and canceled school for a week that one time in high school?”

“How is that even possib- Wait that was _ you _ ?”

“I am all knowing, all seeing. It’s a fact you just have to accept.” 

Pidge made their way back towards Keith, waving the small yellowed piece of paper in their hands.

“So do aliens exist then?” Keith tested the waters with a classic conspiracy that was totally real. How could humans be the only intelligent beings in an infinite universe?

Pidge gave him another unimpressed look before they sat back down on the old stool.

“How could they not be?” 

Keith nodded as if he were absorbing valuable information. Pidge snorted, tapping the almost-dead pen on the top of Keith’s head before looking down and placing their pen on paper.

“Okay, so you can see everything, right? Past, present, future?”

Pidge sighed and looked up from their doodle.

“ _ Yes _ , Keith.”

He smiled, grinning maliciously up at Pidge. In return they imitated his face with much exaggeration, pulling up their eyelids and sticking out their jaw. Keith frowned and shoved Pidge, who nearly fell off their chair.

“...Can you tell me how Lost ends?” Keith asked once Pidge repositioned themselves.

“Ah, Keith, there are some questions the even I, the physical embodiment of the Eye of Providence, can not answer.”

Keith slammed his fists on the counter, shooting himself from his seat, startling Pidge so much that they tumbled off the stool.

“SHIRO,” Keith shouted. “PIDGE BROKE A THING!” Keith glanced over at Pidge, who lay on the floor, sticking his tongue out like the oh-so mature man he was.

“I did  _ NOT _ . SHIRO, ALL THIS MAN DOES IS LIE.” Pidge scrambled up, slapping Keith’s arm once they were back on two feet.

“You broke my hopes and dreams, Pidge.” Keith’s forced his words to sound choked, twisting his eyebrows to display utter disbelief and betrayal. Shiro wandered into the open space, looking at the two as if they were two small children. Keith bit his lip in attempt to trap a laugh when he saw Shiro’s half done eyeliner.

“Who broke what.” Shiro spoke with such lack of enthusiasm Pidge had to tug on Keith’s sweater to stop him from breaking down in a pile of chuckles. 

“Pidge. Broke. My. Heart.” Keith put all of the limited emotion he had into the words, poking his chest with each exaggerated syllable.Shiro sighed deeply, turning around and walking away.

“Great Keith, you’ve scared away the only sense of superiority we have.” Pidge said, glaring at Keith. He grinned, ruffling their hair. Smoothing down their hair, Pidge elbowed him.

After spending about an hour of sitting at the register, scrolling through his shitty blog, Keith got up and began walking around.

“You told a random man you’re gay.” Pidge spoke without looking up from their book (that appeared from out of nowhere, what the actual fuck?). Keith groaned and stopped walking.

“Why must you remind me of my mistakes?” Keith tapped his foot on the hardwood, glaring at them. 

Pidge chuckled softly, putting a folded piece of filler paper into her book to act as a bookmark. They closed the book and set it on the desk softly, looking up.

“You deserve it for never letting me live down  _ the incident _ .” Pidge crossed their legs and smiled innocently up at Keith. 

“That’s bullsh-” The soft jingle of the shop’s bell stopped Keith in his tracks, distracting him from his train of thoughts. Pidge sat up straight, obviously a bit happier once she saw whoever entered.

_ Who ever makes Pidge happy will make me happy, I guess _ . Keith thought, rolling back his tense shoulders and putting on his best customer smile. 

“And then I fell onto the floor, Allura, like,  _ oh my god _ . I think my eyes are still red from actually crying.” A familiar voice trickled into Keith ears. No fucking way.

“Yes, Lance, Shiro has sent me many texts about this.” Keith turned around, his cashier smile still on, and there he was. The florist - _ Lance _ \- was right there in all his fashionable righteousness. Keith’s smile wavered. Oh, how awful this was going to be.

* * *

 

Lance’s knees buckled when he saw that dumb mullet. He casually leaned onto Allura’s shoulders and bit his bottom lip to keep his laugh in.

“Good afternoon, Pidge, do you know where Shiro is? He said he wanted to talk to me about…  _ something _ …” Allura’s angelic accent drifted across the room. Lance glanced up at her, seeing that she was also trying to hold in a laugh. He didn’t know why though, the man just happened to be there.

“Yeah, he’s in the back, you might want to help him out his his eyeliner. He sent you the video of him crying too, I assume.”  Pidge, who sat behind the cash register, carefully doodling, tucked a strand of chestnut hair behind their ear, placing their pen behind the other. Allura nodded, muttering a soft thank you before heading off to the back.

Lance trailed behind her, only to be stopped by Pidge’s malicious voice.

“Nah, Lance, leave them alone, Shiro has had enough second hand embarrassment today.” They were planning something, Lance could hear it.

Lance groaned loudly, stomping his foot on the floor as if he were a two year old.

“C’mon Pidge, last time I went back I  _ only  _ knocked over that fish bowl and accidentally killed that fish.” Lance, swayed in his spot before flinging his body.

“What the  _ fuck _ .” The man who was previously sitting in a waiting chair, wobbling his leg, sprung out of his seat, a look out outrage on his face. He noticed what he was doing, glancing at Lance as a deep blush spread across his face. He muttered a quick apology before sitting back down.

Allura smiled, continuing down the hall to Shiro’s office.

“No! Allura, please don’t leave me here with the mini master mind!” Lance spung at Allura, hanging onto her arm. 

“Lance get off her, she’s not interested.” Pidge called out.

“Fuck you.”

“I love you too!”

Soft piano music rang across the room, stopping Lance and Pidge in their tracks. Allura used her free hand to pat her pockets, searching for her phone. She pulled it out of her back pocket, glancing at the screen.

“It’s Shiro. Please let go of me Lance I have to go comfort this man baby.” Allura playfully hit Lance’s hands with her phone, shaking her arm in attempt of getting him off.

“This is the last time I will let you free, Allura, I’m watching you.” Lance loosened his grip just enough for her to slip her arm out of his grasp. She laughed, it was a fairy-like giggle, waving weakly at him as she skipped towards the back.

Lance sat on the hardwood floor, scooting his body toward Pidge and the guy.  With each scoot Pidge’s grin became more mischievous and the man’s blush  grew a little stronger. 

“So, Lance, why did Allura drag you along this time?” Pidge pulled a pen from behind their ear and began to doodle. Lance stopped scooting and leaned back, laying on the floor with his limbs spread around him.

“Oh, you know, my shift ended and my professor is sick today, so logically I was dragged along to see her  _ not boyfriend _ .” Lance shifted his head so that he could see the guy.

“And why are you here, mystery man?” 

The man flinched at the sound of Lance’s voice. Understandable. He did just embarrass himself so much that even Lance, the unembarrassable, would want to throw himself into the sun.

“My name’s Keith, not m-Mystery man or whatever you said. I work here.” 

“Ah, yes, the name’s Lance, if you didn’t already know,” Lance stuck his hand up in the air. Keith didn’t take it, as expected. 

“If you work here how have I never seen you then? Allura constantly bring me over here and Pidge’s evil little ass constantly convinces me to come over.” Lance was on his feet now, approaching the blushing kinda-stranger.

“I don’t know, I work here every day.” The man - _ Keith _ \- was blushing a deep red color. Lance narrowed his eyes.

“How long have you worked here?”

“I was seventeen when I started.”

“Lance stop interrogating the poor guy. He’s Shiro’s little brother, I’ve told you about him many a times.” Lance glance at Keith who was shooting a  _ you did what  _ glare at Pidge. 

They had a silent battle ending with Keith flashing a quick finger at them and leaning back in his chair. Lance laughed awkwardly.

“So, you guys must have known each other for a while.” Lance strolled over to a nearby chair, attempting to ignore what just went down between the two employees.

Pidge snorted.

“We’ve known each other for  _ too _ long, man.” Pidge hastily placed the cap back on their pen prepared to unleash all their memories onto Lance.

Keith laughed quietly, a sound that made Lance want to giggle too.

“Yeah. I’ve know Pidge since I was ten.” Keith smiled fondly at Shiro’s office as he spoke. Lance’s eyebrows drew together. “How long have you know Pidge?” Keith’s voice pulled Lance from his state of confusion.

“Two years now?” Lance asked, looking over at Pidge for confirmation.

“Yeah, he was in my astronomy class, which was a freshman class, by the way, so I don’t know why Lance was even there.” Pidge tapped their fingers on the countertop, stretching their arms out as they yawned.

“Hey, I didn’t take it first year, I took a more  _ advanced _ class.” Lance glanced at Keith, hoping for him to be even a tiny bit impressed with him, but there he was, his face void of emotion.

“Yes, second year astrology is  _ totally  _ a more difficult class. I don’t even understand why they teach astrology, it’s so dumb.” Pidge placed their head on their palms, leaning onto their elbows.

“ _ Excuse me _ , astrology is very important to all of human society.” Lance lifted himself from his chair, strolling over the counter. Pidge scoffed at his remark.

“Sure, maybe to those Tumblr dorks.”

“Pidge,  _ you’re _ one of those Tumblr dorks.” Keith’s voice surprised Lance in the best way possible. A grin spread across Lance’s face and he wiggled his eyebrows at Pidge.

“Yeah, Pidge, don’t say anything about a website you’re constantly on.” Lance extended his hand behind him, hoping Keith would get the idea. When he felt a soft pat on his fingers Lance’s grin grew ten times wider.

Maybe this awkward little guy wasn’t that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, the updates for this thing will be all over the place. Thanks so much for all the awesome comments and support!


End file.
